


Forbidden Fruit

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Peter, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, priest Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Tony is a priest who is certain a demon is following him. He doesn't know how right he is.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up vaguely religious so I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about oops.

Tony’s mouth was dry as he ran through the tall walls of the church. The intricate and delicate designs of the environment now imposing, overwhelming. Tony’s mind was racing, taking panicked peeks over his shoulder every second. The world around Tony was becoming darker, the forces of Hell chasing him into a corner like a spooked animal. He heard it again, a lilted laugh reverberating through the halls. 

At first, Tony was sure the laughter was a figment of his imagination, but as time passed it became more and more apparent something sinister was going on. It was taunting laughter, a sadist enjoying the torment of others. It bounced throughout the church and planted itself right into Tony’s brain. No matter what Tony did to shake it, the laughter stalked him like a cat waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse.

Tony felt the darkness too, all-consuming and oppressive like a thick fog settled around the holy building. It was worrying, to say the least. Tony did believe in what he preached, but he never truly feared demonic entities and their validity was largely a gray area in his mind. However, the evil laughter following him was enough to change his mind. 

While Tony couldn’t see them, the claws of Hell scratched at him, ushering like a shepherd with their sheep. He was struggling to find a comfortable space to calm himself down. The laughter was ubiquitous, so it seemed to be nigh hopeless to escape it. 

That was until Tony stumbled his way into the confessional booth. It was silent. Something Tony would never take for granted again. He sat down, taking a couple of deep breaths trying to analyze the situation, but his mind kept coming up blank. The laughter had at least subsided into nothingness, which was a plus. The confessional booth was cramped and humid, but at least it wasn’t resident to the hyena laughter outside. Tony sat in contemplative silence for a moment, he had never been trained to handle demonic spirits. And, most of the other priests doubted the existence of demons anyway, so they’d call Tony crazy. Maybe Tony  _ was  _ crazy and everything was just a grand hallucination, but, in either case, the confessional booth seemed safe.

Loud cackling quickly proved Tony wrong. There was an explosion of flame, exclusively seen in those clickbait-y science youtube videos, and a voice rang out, “Safety is luxury even you can’t afford.”

The flame formed into the shape of a small, slender…  _ twink _ ? There were devil horns, but those only served to make the demon cuter and there was a demon tail that ended in a heart-shaped point. The demon had taken the form of the boys Tony lusted after only in secret, the darkness of night hiding his sin. The demon stood there, tail swooshing behind him like an excited puppy. Peter’s skin was dark red, with soft gradients to black around his shoulders, to the tip of his tail, and horns, his eyes were bright yellow with cat-like irises that dilated and undilated. His outfit consisted of a black turtleneck tank top, black bottoms, and tall heeled boots, all incredibly tight-fitting. 

Pepper had once jokingly said that she believed it should be a requirement for a priest to know how to exorcise a demon, Tony was starting to regret laughing at that joke.

“The name’s Peter, so you can stop calling me ‘ _ the demon’ _ in your weird inner-monologue” the demon, named  _ Peter _ , paused before saying, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Tony backed up into the wall and held out his rosary, bellowing a warning: “Stay back demon!”

Peter laughed, grabbing the miniature cross out of Tony’s hands, the action causing a small sizzle to sound throughout the confined booth: “Do you really think a puny thing like  _ this  _ can stop me?”

“I was hoping,” Tony said.

Peter smiled, “It doesn’t work like that, honey.”

“Mind telling me how it works, then?” Tony asked, voice shaking and back flat against the wall.

Peter laughed softly, “I do mind, there is one way you can get out of this with your soul intact.”

“How?”

Peter walked up to Tony until their bodies were flush together and the only way Tony could advert kissing him was by turning his cheek. Peter’s knee rested in between Tony’s shaking legs, Peter’s hand’s heavy on Tony’s wrists pinning him against the wall.

“You’re going to have to play my game, Tones,” Peter purred into Tony’s ear.

Tony whispered, “Please let it be Scrabble.”

“Nope,” Peter said, hand snaking down to Tony’s belt.

Tony went to push his ‘free’ hand against Peter only to find it still stuck. “Release me now, fiend,” Tony hissed.

“Say please,” Peter said, tauntingly.

Tony groaned, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please-” Tony sighed in annoyed resignation, “please release me, fiend.”

Peter looked up thoughtfully, “Hm… No.”

Tony made a noise of displeasure that Peter ignored. Peter spent a couple of, uncomfortable, minutes exploring Tony’s clothed body with a curious expression.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked.

Peter said, “Nothing. Just curious. Now I’m not a  _ total _ monster, so I’ll give you a choice: either you let me blow you or your soul is dragged to hell painfully.”

Tony nodded, “I like neither of those.”

“Hey, blame the man downstairs. I’m just doing my job,” Peter said, voice playful.

Tony shook his head, “What would blowing me do?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“Just so that we’re clear? If you don’t give me a blowie my soul will be dragged into hell, but if you do blow me then it’s the equivalent of an eBay mystery box?” Tony said.

Peter sighed, “Yeah, that’s the gist of it.”

“Then I guess, go ahead and - uh - do what you need to do,” Tony whispered.

Peter smiled, “Good, now keep your hands there.” 

Tony tried to move his arms and found that they were stuck against the wall. Peter’s smile grew smugger. Peter kissed Tony on the lips, it was surprisingly soft and sinfully seductive. Peter felt like silk, comforting and alluring. That was the reason Tony melted into the kiss as quickly as he did, not because Tony wanted to kiss the hot twink those lips were attached to.

Peter snapped his fingers and, just like that, Tony was shirtless. Tony’s eyes flew open and he looked at Peter. Peter pulled back and admired Tony for a few short seconds. Tony felt envy for his freedom. He also felt the stirring of arousal low in his abdomen, slowly, but surely, making it’s sinful way straight to Tony’s cock.

Peter purred as he noticed Tony’s dick hardening, “Who’s your little friend, Tony?”

Tony watched as Peter got on his knees and released Tony’s dick from its confines. It was probably the hottest thing Tony has and will ever see in his short life. Peter staggered back when Tony’s cock sprang out, giggling and taking it in his hand. It was heavy and big. Bigger than most humans anyway. But it wasn’t anything Peter couldn’t handle.

Peter took the tip in his mouth and Tony groaned. He wanted so bad to grab that mop of messy charcoal black hair and...

Peter took Tony’s cock deeper into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat and he was gagging. Demons don’t need oxygen, nor do they have gag reflexes, Peter just liked the feeling of a thick cock filling him to his brink. Tony above Peter was groaning and squirming. Peter’s mouth was moving slow and torturous, dragging the pleasure out of Tony. Peter looked up, meeting eyes with Tony who nearly came from the sight alone. Peter’s lips plump around his cock, eyes filled with the need to please. It was enough to turn any man to sin. Peter pulled back entirely, looking up at Tony with pouty eyes.

Peter stroked Tony’s dick before placing the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue in circles around it. The feeling exploded hellishly hot all over Tony’s body. He let out a string of incoherent groans. Peter’s mouth enveloped Tony’s hard cock. And Tony felt his body tense taut like a rubber band, pulling and stretching, begging to snap. His body was on fire, an explosion of sensitivity prickling throughout his entire being. Peter took Tony deeper and deeper until, once again, Tony’s cock stretched his throat and - would’ve - made Peter gag. Peter swallowed around Tony’s cock.

Tony hissed, “Oh, lord!”

Peter moaned, if a cock weren’t lodged deep in his esophagus he would’ve laughed. But he continued sucking on Tony’s long, thick cock, allowing it to hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Tony’s hand freed itself and flew down to Peter’s hair, pulling him off. Peter whined, looking up in betrayal.

“You are the prettiest slut I’ve ever seen,” Tony groaned.

Peter mewled and opened his mouth. He looked up at Tony expectantly, waiting patiently to be facefucked. Tony obliged, thrusting his dick in Peter’s throat. It hurt perfectly. Tony’s cock slammed into Peter’s perfect mouth, wet and whimpering. Peter moaned around Tony’s cock, the vibrations sent electric pleasure coursing through Tony’s veins. He groaned, his breath growing more labored, and his hips twitched. Peter swallowed Tony’s cock and gagged, pushing Tony past his limit. Tony’s mind went blank, his orgasm burning him with white hot pleasure, it sent lightning-like excitement rushing through him. Tony growled, his eyes clenching closed, his cum shooting down Peter’s open throat. Peter pulled off, and looked Tony in his eyes, swallowing and licking the remnants on his chin.

“Jesus,” Tony whispered.

Peter was half-lidded like he had just been sated. He smiled, a low purr rumbling throughout his chest and he stood up. Peter whispered, “I hope you enjoyed, Father Stark.” 

The sound of fingers snapping reverberated throughout Tony’s mind. When Tony came to, he was fully clothed and laying in his messy bed. So, it was all a dream? It was relieving and disappointing all at once.

He looked over at his clock, panicking when he realized he was 20 minutes late.

When he got to the church, Pepper was already there looking unamused. He smiled half-heartedly at her. Pepper sighed, pulling out her phone and said:

“A woman and her nephew want to know about the Easter charity event.”

“Oh?” Tony said, “Where are they?”

Pepper sighed, “Waiting for you, Tony.”

“Shit,” Tony swore. 

He entered the building with an apologetic smile. His strides were wide and confident. He saw a woman standing there with long, brown hair and big circular glasses. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Tony said, “could I get a name?”

The woman smiled, “It’s fine, I’m May - and he’s my nephew Peter.”

Tony looked up, and Peter turned around with a wide smile. He had similar brown hair and the same circular glasses, but that did nothing to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes. He wore a baggy sweatshirt with a flannel shirt underneath and had baggy jeans with worn-out sneakers as the final cherry on the cake. But his face was one Tony would not soon forget.

“I’m Father Stark,” Tony said, trying - and failing - to not stare at Peter.

Peter smiled wide and smug and said: “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Father Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it was!! Hope you liked it, my Tumblr is starker-oasis come scream at me over there! And here is all the love just for you 💖!!


End file.
